Trick or Treat
by xNJx
Summary: Trick or Treat ? Trick ! Il ne fallait pas le bassiner avec cette stupide fête Midgardienne, et encore moins le tenter entre des bonbons ou un sort... / HAPPY HALLOWEEN / Crack(!)fic


Loki regardait Steve déambuler devant lui, costumé en soldat de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Il portait l'uniforme avec classe, et les armes factices qui pendaient à sa ceinture rendaient la chose deux fois plus réaliste. Cependant, Loki ne comprenait pas que son mortel de petit ami se sente si attiré par cette stupide fête où il fallait se déguiser. En plus, de pousser la stupidité jusqu'à porter un uniforme de l'époque la plus traumatisante qui puisse exister, merci mais non merci.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir ? » demanda Steve, en faisant légèrement la moue. Il s'assit à côté du dieu, habillé de façon décontracté, signalant son envie de ne pas bouger du canapé de la soirée.

Le super-soldat se pencha un peu, déposant son menton sur les genoux relevés du dieu.

« Non. Merci, mais non. Et toi tu es sûr que tu veux y aller ? »

« Oui, ca va être amusant. C'est dommage que tu ne viennes pas. Tu aurais été très sexy déguisé en chat... »

Steve laissa la phrase en suspens, mais tout ce qu'il reçut en réponse fut un regard noir, ombragé.

« J'ai dit non merci, Steve. »

Déjà qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement passer du temps avec les coéquipiers de Steve, bien que ceux ci eurent finalement accepté la présence du dieu dans leurs vies, et notamment celle de Steve.

« Bien, comme tu veux. »

Steve se pencha un peu plus à nouveau, réclamant les lèvres de son amant, mais Loki se redressa. « Tu ne me touches pas avec ça sur le dos. Hors de question. »

Steve bouda puis déposa un rapide baiser sur le sommeil du crâne de Loki. Enfin, il se leva et quitta la pièce après un ultime « A tout à l'heure. ». Il savait que le dieu l'attendrait, sûrement plongé dans un de ces bouquins. Il se connaissait depuis un long moment maintenant, du moins, suffisamment pour connaître les habitudes de l'autre.

Alors Loki resta à demi allongé sur le canapé, mais ses pensées étaient en réalité à peine concentrées sur le bouquin qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Il leur rendrait peut être une petite visite, étant donné que la soirée Halloween avait lieu quelques étages au dessus du leur. Oui, il leur rendrait peut être une petite visite, pensa-t-il, avec un petit sourire malsain sur les lèvres.

…

Loki avait troqué ses vêtements décontracté pour une paire de lunettes teintées, un jean déchiré, des chaînes aux poignets et autour du cou, ainsi qu'une veste en cuir. Oui, il était déguisé en rock-star. Dans la grande pièce commune, il y avait peut être une centaine de personnes, la plupart super-héros ou autre membres du SHIELD, déguisés.

Ils voulaient fêter Halloween ? Loki allait leur donner de quoi fêter Halloween, si leurs déguisements leur étaient si précieux !

Il trouva le groupe des Avengers sans grande difficulté. Steve était donc déguisé en soldat de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, Natasha était déguisé en sorcière, Clint en cow-boy avec faux pistolet, Bruce en docteur avec blouse blanche et stéthoscope, Tony était déguisé en clown et Thor en catcheur. Loki leva les yeux au ciel derrière sa paire de lunettes. En réalité, celles ci étaient à Steve. Le visage de ce dernier s'illumina lorsqu'il aperçut Loki. Il se dirigea vers lui et l'attrapa par la taille.

« Je savais que tu viendrais. »

Le visage de Loki se crispa légèrement. Il n'aimait pas vraiment ces preuves d'amour devant les autres coéquipiers. Cela le rendait faible, et dieu savait que Loki n'aimait pas avoir cette allure devant ses anciens « ennemis ».

« T'as la classe ! » fit Clint, en le saluant avec son chapeau de cow-boy.

Natasha discutait avec Bruce, son visage déformé par un long nez sur lequel un énorme bouton donnait tout sauf envie de l'embrasser. Des toiles d'araignées pendaient le long de sa somptueuse robe noire en dentelle, et le long du balai qu'elle avait du chaparder dans un des placards.

« Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? » lui demanda Tony, qui avait déjà bien entamé une bouteille dans sa main. Loki déclina l'offre d'un mouvement de main. Steve l'escorta jusqu'au groupe où il reprit tranquillement sa discussion.

« Donc pour toi c'est vraiment le déguisement de momie là bas qui est le mieux réussi ? J'en serai plus convaincu si je voyais cette même momie dans son « vrai » décor ».

Le sourire de Loki s'élargit encore plus.

« Ca vous plaira ? Je veux dire, que vos déguisements se retrouvent soudainement plongés dans l'univers d'où ils proviennent ? »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Loki, l'air interrogatif.

« Euuhh, oui, sans doute. Mais ce serait aussi flippant. Et dangereux pour certain. Je veux dire, Steve par exemple. »

Mais Loki n'écoutait plus. Son sourire étirait maintenant entièrement ses lèvres.

« Oh Steve se débrouillera très bien ! »

Et, avant que quiconque ait pu ajouter quelque chose, Loki claqua ses doigts, puis les lumières s'éteignirent.

…

Le bruit des tirs était insupportable, et douloureusement familier. Oui, malheureusement, Steve connaissait ce bruit. Ajoutez à cela ses camarades qui hurlaient « On ne recule pas ! On avance, on avance ! » et Steve ouvrit les yeux.

Nom de dieu !

Que se passait-il, et que faisait-il ici ? Ici sur le champ de bataille, avec une arme plus si factice que cela dans les mains et son déguisement, maintenant uniforme. Il se releva, se redressa de la boue dans laquelle il était précédemment allongé et écarquilla les yeux. Tout autour de lui, des corps gisaient par terre, d'autres s'attaquaient par le biais d'armes sanglantes, d'autres à terre, toujours vivant, priaient, suppliaient qu'on les achève.

« Rogers ! On se bouge allez, allez ! » hurla un supérieur, une arme pointée sur lui.

Oui, reculez et vous êtes considéré comme un lâche. Alors Steve accepta l'étrange phénomène qui se produisait et avança, se mit à courir dans la foule d'hommes fou de rage. Pour le moment, aucune option ne se présentait à lui. Impossible de savoir comment se sortir d'ici.

A moins que...

Il remarqua alors un soldat au visage incroyablement familier qui le suivait depuis tout à l'heure, mais un peu en retrait cela dit. Il se retourna complètement et l'évidence lui sauta au visage. Il s'agissait de Loki. Loki dans un uniforme identique au sien, ses cheveux corbeau qu'il aime tant sur lesquels trône maintenant un casque.

« Loki ! » gronda Steve, en l'attrapant par le bras.

Il le guida à l'écart, derrière une butée boueuse où gisait déjà plusieurs cadavres d'hommes.

« Bonjour, mon amour. » sourit-il malicieusement.

Steve ne put s'empêcher de sourire mais il se reprit immédiatement après.

« Ce n'est pas drôle Loki. Sérieusement ! C'est même très dangereux ! »

« Oh mais je croyais que vous, les mortels, chérissiez particulièrement cette fête Halloween. Alors pourquoi, lorsque je vous offre l'opportunité d'entrer dans la peau de vos personnages, refusez vous de jouer ? »

Steve secoua la tête. « Oui, mais tu ne comprends pas. C'est...moi j'ai déjà vécu cela, donc je n'ai pas peur. Mais les autres...ils vont se retrouver dans des univers différents, particuliers. Certes, certains n'auront rien à craindre...Mais pense à Clint ! Tu l'as envoyé dans le monde des cow-boys ! Il va se faire flinguer ! »

Loki s'esclaffa.

« Oh...d'ailleurs il faut que j'aille voir cela ! »

Puis après l'avoir embrassé rapidement, il disparut dans un claquement de doigt.

…

Ok, quelque chose clochait, mais bien en plus. Pourquoi tout le monde était habillé comme lui, et pourquoi le décor ressemblait-il étrangement à un que l'on pourrait dans un film de western ?

« Excusez moi ? » fit Clint, en s'approchant d'un gars qui descendait de son cheval. Belle bête, d'ailleurs.

« Quoi ? » grogna l'homme, le chapeau enfoncé sur la tête si bien qu'il lui était presque impossible de discerner les traits de l'individu.

« Euh. Je voudrais juste savoir, vous venez de la fête de Tony, non ? »

L'homme fronça les sourcils. « C'est quoi ton problème ? Pourquoi tu veux des infos sur moi ? Qui t'en as demandé ? »

Le cow-boy avait déjà une main au dessus de son revolver. Clint ne le manquerait pas, si jamais il avait besoin de tirer, mais niveau rapidité, il était moins sûr de lui.

« Ecoute, je suis désolé, ok ? Je voulais juste... »

Mais il ne dit rien de plus, car l'homme le toisait maintenant, ses mains tremblaient. Autour d'eux, une petite foule de gens se réunissait. Et merde, maintenant ça ressemblait vraiment à une scène de western. Il voulait pas crever. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

« Clint ! » fit alors un d'entre eux, dans la foule. Mais il s'agissait en fait de Loki, chapeau visé sur la tête, élégamment vêtu d'un jean, de bottes et d'une chemise trouée trempée de sueur. Le type même de cow-boy.

Et, c'est alors que Clint se souvint des derniers mots de Loki à la fête de Tony. D'accord...donc tout ceci n'était qu'une farce du mage, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'allait pas vraiment mourir ? Enfin, l'homme continuait de s'avancer, menaçant, vers lui, l'air tout à fait énervé.

« Loki putain aide moi, fais quelque chose ! »

Le dieu l'attrapa rapidement par le bras et, sans prévenir, les téléporta un peu plus loin. Clint, dès qu'il reprit ses esprits, lui bondit presque dessus.

« PUTAIN DE MERDE ! Tu me renvois TOUT DE SUITE à la Tour ! »

Loki sourit. « Tu vas bien. Steve va bien. Bon, je dois aller voir Natasha, Tony, Thor et Bruce et ensuite je vous ramène. »

Il s'écarta un peu de l'archer. « D'ici là, » ajouta-t-il en se retournant à demi vers Clint, « essaye de ne pas te faire tuer. »

Et il disparut.

…

Natasha appréciait la sensation du vide sous elle, alors qu'elle chevauchait avec grâce son fabuleux balais en ponctuant la beauté du geste d'un rire diabolique. Ses cheveux roux, couleur flamme bougeaient dans l'air alors que les gens apeurés à ses pieds fuyaient en courant. Elle se posa avec classe et se rendit enfin compte que quelque chose clochait ?

Que faisait-elle dans cette petite ville à terroriser des paysans et à jeter des boules de feu sur ceux qui osaient ne pas bouger ? C'était comme plus fort qu'elle.

Et les maisons en feu étaient si belles, semblables à la couleur pétillante de ses cheveux et de ses lèvres pleines rouges.

« HA HA HA HA HA ! » son rire retentit partout, rebondissant sur les murs pour aller s'écraser contre les tympans des habitants effrayés. Tout le monde hurlait à la sorcière, précipitant leurs pas dans une direction encore inconnue mais pour trouver un éventuel lieu de sûreté.

Un peu plus loin, Loki était assis sur un banc et regardait Natasha s'élever dans les airs pour mettre le feu à une église. Il devait avouer que le spectacle n'était pas des plus déplaisants et qu'il avait bien réussi à rendre les détails véritablement réels. Natasha avait un nez pointu, presque dangereux à vu d'œil, flanqué d'un imposant et poilu bouton rouge de sang. Ses yeux, vitreux, semblaient contenir en leur sein l'enfer et les ténèbres. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait aimé laisser la Veuve Noire assouvir sa part sombre, mais, au lieu de cela il se leva et se posta en face d'elle, une fois qu'elle eut proprement atterrit.

« Natasha, » commença-t-il prudemment. Il n'était pas non plus question de finir en crapaud. Quoi que, pas sûr que ses sorts auraient eu beaucoup d'impact sur lui.

Ses vêtements cette fois ci étaient plus classiques, bien qu'il avait opté pour des trouvailles semblables à celles des villageois. Histoire de ne pas trop passer pour un intrus. Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

« TOI ! »

Le grondement avait fait reculer un peu Loki mais il garda tout de même son sang froid. Il ne fallait pas non plus se laisser impressionner.

« Je crois que je vais devoir te ramener à la Tour avant que tu ne deviennes VRAIMENT une sorcière ! » s'écria-t-il lorsque la dite sorcière jeta vers lui une boule de feu.

Il parvint à l'éviter de justesse, et, avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'esquisser un autre mouvement, l'attrapa par le bras. D'un claquement de doigt, ils disparurent.

Quelques secondes après cela, Natasha et Loki trébuchèrent sur le sol du salon commun. Autour d'eux gisaient les corps des autres Avengers tandis que les autres invités, toujours debout, étaient figés dans l'air, immobiles.

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fait cela ! » rugit-elle, en se relevant précipitamment.

Le mage leva ses deux mains. « Je dois aller vérifier que les autres sont en sécurité. Il me reste Thor, Thor et Bruce ! Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Rassure toi Clint et Steve vont bien, je les ramènerai tous en même temps. »

« Pourtant ne pas les ramener tout de suite ? » cracha presque la rousse.

« Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir assez de magie pour tous les ramener un par un. Te ramener et convoquer ces univers m'aspire déjà assez d'énergie ! TU AS D'AUTRES QUESTIONS OU JE PEUX Y ALLER ? » s'énerva-t-il.

Mais comme la sorcière restait silencieuse, Loki disparut à nouveau en un claquement de doigt.

…

Tony courrait comme un malade dans la rue. Il courrait si vite et depuis si longtemps qu'il était en sueur dans ce costume trop grand, trébuchant dessus à presque chaque mouvements. Sa respiration, irrégulière, lui brûlait à chaque fois qu'il inspirait ou expirait. Merde, il ne voulait pas crever dans un costume de clown avec un maquillage dégoûtant sur le visage et des chaussures tailles 52. En plus, les gens le coursaient dans la rue, par dizaines parce qu'il trouvait la blague amère et immature.

Bon, c'est vrai que son costume était incroyablement réaliste et qu'il avait effrayé plus d'une personne et que tout dans son costume faisait peur, même. Il fallait dire que son nez rouge, il n'arrivait pas à le décrocher et que le couteau qu'il avait dans la main semblait bien réel. Les gens avaient donc décidé de mettre fin à la plaisanterie, mais comme Tony avait refusé et que, avec son arrogance bien connu, il avait été l'initiateur de quelques propos déplacés, les gens du village -où était-il d'ailleurs ?- avaient décidé de prendre la main.

Et voilà comment Tony courrait dans la rue, avec des chaussures affreusement grandes et lourdes, mais impossible de les retirer. Elles semblaient comme cousues à ses pieds.

Il tourna à la prochaine ruelle et plongea dans la première poubelle qu'il aperçut. Bon, tant pis hein. C'était ça ou mourir. Alors il patienta, patienta longtemps, peut être même des heures -non il ne fallait pas abuser quand même- mais au moins, il n'entendait plus ses gens énervés lui courir après avec des battes de baseball et hurler des insultes.

Il patienta jusqu'à ce qu'on vint le chercher en réalité. En effet, un visage familier et qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir se pencha par dessus la benne et fronça les sourcils.

« Je t'aiderais bien à te relever, mais tu pues Tony. »

Loki, évidemment.

Le clown se releva bien trop brusquement, faisant reculer le dieu de la malice et il enjamba la poubelle avant de se vautrer royalement par terre. Loki le regarda, tête inclinée, mains sur les hanches.

« Euh...est-ce que ca va ? »

« ESPECE DE- » Il se releva à nouveau. « Tu me demandes vraiment si je vais bien ? Je viens de courir je ne sais combien de PUTAIN de kilomètres et j'ai sans doute frôlé la crise cardiaque plus d'une fois ET TU ME DEMANDE SI CA VA ESPECE DE- »

« Allons pas besoin d'être vulgaire ! Moi qui croyais que ça t'amuserait, cette situation. »

Le visage de Tony était gonflé et rouge de colère. Si il tuait Loki, au moins, les gens auraient une bonne raison de croire qu'il était un clown tueur.

« Bon, au moins tu vas bien. Je te laisse dans ta poubelle. Il faut que j'aille voir mon frère et Bruce et ensuite, si tu es gentil, je te ramène à la Tour. »

Tony écarquilla les yeux. « Non mais je rêve. Tu vas me ramener chez moi tout de suite ! »

« Pas question. Si j'invoque trop de magie, pas sûr que je puisse tous vous ramener ensuite. Je n'ai ramené que Natasha, elle se mettait sérieusement en danger avec toutes ces flammes. Mais les autres vont bien. Clint joue les cow-boys lâche et fuyant au far-west et Steve est sur le champ de bataille en Normandie. »

« MAIS T'ES CINGLE ! »

Sauf que sa phrase résonna dans la petite ruelle, parce que Loki venait tout juste de disparaître en un claquement de doigt.

Et puis, mince alors. Il n'aurait pas dû crier si fort car les gens arrivaient maintenant.

Tony reprit sa course.

…

La situation n'était pas déplaisante hein. Être un docteur très demandé dans un service très réputé de New York. Sauf que le stress. Le stress était constant. Sur que Loki l'avait fait exprès.

« Docteur Banner, s'il vous plaît ! »

« Docteur, par ici ! »

« Docteur on a une urgence ! »

C'était comme une fourmilière grouillant constamment et empêchant son cerveau de se reposer. Ses muscles, son cerveau, peu importe, tout était stressé en lui. Mais il fallait qu'il lutte parce que lâcher l'Autre ici était TOUT SAUF une bonne idée.

« Calme toi, calme toi, » souffla-t-il.

Derrière lui, plusieurs infirmières et internes balançaient des questions en même temps, comme si les réponses allaient être aussi immédiates. Non, non, non, calme toi Banner, calme toi. Ta gueule Hulk, ce n'est pas le moment.

Il serra les poings, sentant la pression monter de plus en plus, ses pupilles se dilater.

Il fuit en courant dans la chambre la plus éloignée du bruit constant. Bon, il entendait encore les sirènes à l'extérieur et ses mains étaient déjà vertes.

« NON NON NON ! » s'écria-t-il, mais sa voix était déjà modifiée.

Il s'accroupit et respira lourdement puis se calma. Ses yeux fermés et la tête entre les genoux, il parvint à retarder la crise. Mais elle allait arriver, il en était sûr. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Alors Bruce ressortit de la chambre et suivit les instructions d'une infirmière qui lui indiqua le numéro de chambre d'un patient à visiter. Bruce continua de respirer calmement, maîtrisant ses inspirations et ses expirations. Puis il pensa à Natasha. Penser à Natasha le calmait.

Le dossier qu'il tenait dans ses mains s'écroula lorsqu'il pénétra dans la chambre numéro 666. Il aurait dû comprendre la blague, aussi.

Loki était allongé sur le lit, habillé comme un patient. Il sourit lorsqu'il vit Bruce pénétrer dans la chambre.

« L'habit de médecin vous sied à merveille, Bruce. »

L'interpellé ferma la porte derrière lui, pour s'assurer que personne ne l'avait suivi.

« Loki ! J'en étais sûr ! Si c'est une blague, sache qu'elle n'est pas très drôle. J'ai failli- »

« Failli. D'ailleurs, je te félicite, Bruce. C'est une très belle preuve que le Hulk n'a aucun pouvoir sur toi. »

Bruce fronça un sourcil, un peu choqué que Loki lui transmette de si bonnes ondes.

« Au moins je vois que tout va bien. Je peux donc rejoindre mon frère et ensuite tous vous ramener à la Tour. J'espère que mon cadeau d'Halloween a quand même plu aux autres. J'ai eu de drôles de remerciements, sans trop de considérations, bien sûr. Quand j'essaye de m'intégrer, voilà le résultat. »

Il se releva en grimaçant un peu. Bruce s'approcha.

« Est-ce que ca va ? »

Le mage sourit. « Oui, c'est juste que passer de monde en monde est assez fatiguant. J'espère que Steve n'aura pas envie de coucher ce soir, car je suis épuisé. »

Une information dont Bruce se serait bien passée, bien sûr.

« Sur ce, docteur. »

Puis il disparut. Mais déjà, les appels pour le Docteur Banner se multipliaient. Une nouvelle source de stress naquit et le prit au ventre. Mais au moins, il était convaincu que c'était lui qui détenait le pouvoir.

…

« BWWWWOUUUUUAAAAAHHHHHH ! » s'écria Thor avec animosité, les bras levés sur le ring.

Est-ce que c'était vraiment surprenant que le dieu se plaise dans cet univers ? Non, pas du tout.

« Le Dieu du Tonnerre remporte ce round ! Applaudissons-le ! »

Thor levait les bras avec de grands bruits.

« Et maintenant, accueillons son nouvel adversaire, Le Fils de Laufey ! »

Thor se redressa et sembla percuter. « Euh, quoi ? »

Bien sûr, Thor ne fut pas surpris lorsque Loki monta sur le ring, vêtu d'une tenue moulante vert et or. Son visage était masqué mais ses yeux fatigués.

« Je suis venu te ramener à la Tour, Thor. En espérant que tu t'es bien amusé. »

Thor fit la moue. « Il ne me restait qu'un seul combat pour être champion du monde »

Loki leva les yeux au ciel. « Si tu veux on organisera un combat à la Tour avec Steve qui te flanquera une raclée mais on rentre maintenant. Les autres attendent et je ne suis pas sûr que Tony soit encore en vie. »

Thor s'immobilisa alors. « Quoi ? Vraiment ? »

« Oui vraiment espèce d'abruti alors maintenant tu prends ma main et on rentre ! » Il soupira, « j'ai l'impression de parler à un gosse, sérieusement ! »

« COMMENT OSES-TU ? »

Thor bondit sur lui, plein de rage. Loki faillit mourir étouffer comme son imbécile de frère puait la sueur. « Pouaah, Thor s'il te plaît je n'ai pas le temps pour ses enfantillages. Je t'ai offert une petite virée amusante MAINTENANT on rentre ! »

Il saisit violemment le poignet de son frère et invoqua toute l'énergie possible pour se concentrer sur Thor, Tony, Bruce et Clint. Il se focalisa sur chaque individu et, dans un ultime claquement de doigt...

...tous les corps s'échouèrent sur le sol de la Tour. Tandis que chacun se relevait, la lumière revint et les autres invités reprirent leurs conversations comme si de rien n'était.

Lorsque chacun eut à peu près reprit ses esprits, on se tourna vers Loki avec des expressions partagées. Mais c'est le silence qui gagna la bataille. Chacun semblait bien sain et sauf et Natasha serrait Bruce dans ses bras. Steve se tourna vers Loki avec un petit sourire.

« T'es vraiment un farceur, petit coquin. »

Oula, cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Il n'allait pas pouvoir se reposer proprement ce soir. Clint retira son chapeau.

« Ca fait bizarre de dire ça, mais c'était un sacré Halloween sérieusement. Je veux dire, je suis devenu un vrai cow-boy. »

Tony le fixa puis, avec un petit sourire, ajouta : « Ouais j'avoue. J'ai flippé au début puis après c'était marrant. »

« Et moi j'étais absolument terrifiante, c'était génial. »

« Pour ma part, j'ai réussi à contrôler le Hulk, ce qui était aussi très terrifiant. »

On se tourna alors vers Steve. « Je...J'ai pu voir Loki en soldat. Ce qui était un de mes fantasmes alors, vous savez, c'était super aussi. »

« Et tu me dois un combat ! » ajouta Thor, en lui donnant un coup d'épaule.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel.

Au final, c'était vraiment un super Halloween. Et, il devait avouer, il ne regrettait pas d'être monté pour s'amuser.

…

 _The end._

 _Happy Halloween !_

…


End file.
